An Interesting Date
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Sequel to Never Date Friends. Hermione and Draco go on their first date, only to have Harry and Ron there. Very interesting. Read and Review please!


**Ok, here's a sequel! I want to thank adeckofcards for giving me the idea of a sequel. I wasn't planning on it, but she gave me some ideas. You will see soon…**

Hermione and Draco were walking out of the castle to the grounds. They were trying to show little attention to each other, not wanting people to know they were a couple yet. Even though they had a feeling people did, from all of the stares they received, and…that news travels fast around Hogwarts. They were sure practically everyone saw them kiss in the Great Hall. It has been a week since the kiss, and today, they were going on their first date in Hogsmede.

"Alright, gather up!" Professor McGonagall said. The students gathered around Professor McGonagall and Filch, who so happened to be going too.

"You know the rules, so lets go!" McGonagall said. Hermione and Draco fell into the back. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they followed the rest of students into the city of Hogsmede. Every one went off into pairs in either The Three Broomsticks, where most of the Quidditch players went; Zonkos, like Fred, George, and Lee Jordan; and Honeydukes; where almost everyone went.

"There are not much choices," Draco muttered.

"Let's just go into The Three Broomsticks. I really don't want to have our first date at The Hog's Head," Hermione said.

"You don't mind Potty and Weasel being in the same building as us?" Draco asked.

"No. And why do you have to call Harry and Ron those names?" Hermione asked indigently.

"Hey, just because we are dating doesn't mean I have to befriend Scarface and Slugboy just like you don't have to befriend Pansy or Blaise," Draco said. He ignored Hermione's glare for his other names for them.

"Okay. Fine, let's just go into The Three Broomsticks," Hermione said. They walked hand-in-hand into The Three Broomsticks. They went up to the counter.

"Two butterbeers please," Draco asked. The man behind the counter pulled out two butterbeers.

"Four sickles please," the man said gruffly. Hermione started taking out her change, but Draco stopped her.

"I got it," he told her, handing the man his money.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly. She smiled when he handed her, her drink and grabbed her hand. He led her to a table in the back. They took their seats and sat down.

"So…," Draco said unsurely of what to talk about.

"So…you want to play a game?" Hermione asked. Draco raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, do you know how to play Truth?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Draco answered.

"Okay, well it's Truth or Dare, without the Dare part. You basically ask a person a question and they have to answer it," Hermione explained.

"Okay, you can ask first," Draco said.

"Okay, um…. What is your favorite color?" Hermione asked.

"Green," Draco answered.

"Should have known that…" Hermione trailed off. Draco smirked.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"Purple." Hermione answered. Draco nodded.

"Okay, how about a different way. We can each take turns calling out a topic, like movies, and you say your favorite than I say mine," Draco suggested.

"Okay," Hermione answered.

"Alright. Movies," Draco smirked.

"Bring It On: All or Nothing," Hermione answered. Draco looked confused but nodded.

"The Lord of The Rings," Draco said.

"You saw that movie?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was bored, so when my parents weren't home, I found it on the muggle station. My dad blocks that channel, but I knew how to break the code," Draco said smirking at the thought.

"Cool. All right…animal," Hermione said.

" Snake," Draco said.

"Cat," Hermione said.

"Kiss," Draco said. Hermione looked baffled. She still answered.

"Our kiss last week," Hermione said smiling.

"Same," Draco said.

"Book," Hermione challenged. Draco smirked and shook his head.

"_How To Make the First Move_ by Gilderoy Lockheart," Draco said. Hermione burst out laughing.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Y-you-you-you b-bought that?" Hermione asked before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"What? What's so wrong with it?" Draco asked.

"It's Lockheart! I used to like him in second year. He's a buffoon!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Buffoon? You used to like our teacher?" Draco asked astonished.

"Hey! All of the girls did!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco just laughed and Hermione joined in.

**HHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Look at _them_. They're _laughing,_" Ron said mortified.

"Yeah Ron, people do laugh," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"But it's Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"What does she even see in him, that git," Ron said disgusted.

"Apparently more than you two," Lavender said.

"Hey! We were good boyfriends," Harry said.

"Do good boyfriends dump their best friend and not talk to her? No," Ginny told them. Ron and Harry didn't answer. They got up and made there way to their table.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Uh oh," Hermione said. There was pain and anguish on her face. She was looking in Harry and Ron's direction.

"What?" Draco asked concerned. He turned to what she was looking at. When he saw Potter and Weasley, he stood up. Hermione did the same.

"Listen Malfoy, you stay away from her, got it," Ron said.

"No. I'm her boyfriend. I don't have to stay away. You do Weasel," Draco said.

"BOYFRIEND! WEASEL! Oh I'm gonna…" Ron's fists were clenching. He looked about ready to punch Draco.

"Hey!" Harry said, "Let's just beat him…" Harry said grinding his teeth.

"Watch it Scarface," Draco said warningly.

"Alright! Enough!" Hermione shouted. The three boys looked at her.

"Look," Hermione started," Ron, Harry, you guys both hurt me. Did you guys expect me to come crawling back to you? Did you guys think I would be okay? I wasn't. Draco cheered me up. Someone I could count on," Hermione voiced her feelings.

"Um…" Harry said feebly.

"Look, why _Malfoy_?" Ron asked.

"Because he's everything you guys weren't!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Ron looked hurt. Draco smirked.

"Gee, way to make us feel loved, Hermione," Ron said glumly.

"Ugh…Look. You guys didn't talk to me after we broke up. That whole _'Let's just be friends, again' _didn't work! You know, who made up that stupid break up line anyway…Anyway, as I was saying…you guys ignored me. Talk about feeling loved!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Ron were both looking down.

"Sorry, Mione," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said.

"It's okay, I guess. Just stop ignoring me and let's hang out like old times," Hermione said.

"Okay," Ron said smiling.

"'Kay," Harry said. They each gave Hermione a hug. Draco looked on with _"What! I can't beat them up!"_ written all over his face. Hermione scolded at him.

"'C ya later Mione," Ron said.

"Bye Mione," Harry said. Harry and Ron started to walk away. They were still in hearing distance.

"Alright, obviously, we can't _punch_ the guy. Maybe we can put a spell on him…or try and break them up. No. Don't want to hurt her. Obviously we can't do much of anything now. Well, were just going to have to get used to Malfoy being around," Ron told Harry.

"Can't wait for bonding, Slugboy!" Draco called.

"Whatever FerretBoy!" Ron called back. Draco looked mad. He still hated that day and name to this day. Draco looked at Hermione. She had her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. After a minute she was able to regain her composure

"That was an interesting date," Hermione said. Draco nodded his head.

"Yep," he said. Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, and kissed her temple. He didn't care who saw them. He didn't care if it was his father! Well, okay he did…He didn't care about the fact he would have to spend more time with Potty and Weasel. He was actually looking forward to bugging the heck out of them. He didn't care about the fact that he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. He knew she was all he needed, and he would overcome the obstacles he had to. Like the rest of the Gryffindors. Such as the Weaselette, Longbottom, the Patil sisters, oh and Krum. Oh how he couldn't wait to beat the guy, or show him Hermione was all his.

**So, how did you all like it? Ok, please review!**


End file.
